Recent technological developments have made wireless digital communication more and more commonplace. In addition to the ubiquitous cellular telephone, other personal mobile devices conduct digital communications with a variety of wireless networks. Many models of mobile communication devices employ provisioning data for configuring wireless communications with the provisioning data stored on an individual Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) or similar removable provisioning data memory unit. Provisioning data contains all of the necessary settings and information to enable the mobile device to establish a communication link with a particular cellular telephone or wireless network. When a mobile device is lost or stolen, a user can deactivate their account with their cellular service provider, thereby denying an unauthorized user free cellular service. However, an unauthorized user may simply replace the SIM or similar removable provisioning data memory unit with one of their own to freely use the stolen or lost mobile device. The value of mobile devices and the easy exchangeability of SIMs render mobile devices targets for theft.